SuperMike
by emrysmile
Summary: While Leo and Raph are off playing, Donatello is entertained by a very unfortunate Mikey! Chibi fiction.


SuperMike

SuperMike!

'No fair Raphie! You know I can't jump as far as you guys!' Mikey eyed the sewer water nervously; he _hated _falling in the sewers. It reeked! From across the rushing stream of putrid water Raphael rolled his eyes at his youngest brother. Behind him Leo was standing quietly and Donatello was smiling almost apologetically at Michelangelo.

'I told you to quit calling me Raphie! And anyway, you're better at this stuff than Donnie and he got across! You're just bein' a baby!' If looks could kill then Raphael would have already keeled over from the twin glares Mikey and Donnie were shooting at him. Sensing trouble about to erupt Leonardo intercepted.

'Raph, Mikey doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. Maybe we should just go play something else today?' While the two youngest turtles both looked happy to do just that Raphael scowled at his older brother.

'No way Leo! Why should I? Just cause Mikey's bein' a wimp!' Although he attempted to hold it back no one failed to notice Michelangelo's over shiny eyes and it seemed that Donatello had had enough. Quickly leaping over the foul smelling river of sewage Donnie landed nimbly on the edge of the ledge beside his little brother. Raphael was right; he usually wasn't as good at these things as Mikey, but what they didn't know was that he'd got special permission from sensei to practice in the dojo after training so he could catch up. He straightened up beside a smiling Mikey and turned to face his older brothers.

'You guys go on and play, Mikey and I can do something he wants for today.' All the wind was knocked out of poor Donatello as an excited Mikey practically tackled him in a fierce hug. When he realised Mikey was squeezing the air out of him, Donnie looked helplessly over at Leo and Raph but the older turtles were just chuckling at their younger brothers. Donnie rolled his eyes, **Big brothers! What do they really do anyways! **As air became a real necessity the purple masked ninja managed to choke out a few words.

'Mike… air… can't…'

'Oh! Sorry Donnie!' As if he'd been scolded Mikey released his older brother who stumbled back a little but over all looked simply grateful for the miracle that was oxygen! Not too long after Donatello regained his breath, the two older turtles ran off to go play further into the sewers leaving the younger two together.

'So what do you want to do now Mike?' asked Donnie with a cheerful smile. Mikey scrunched up his beak thoughtfully and then with an enormous grin he turned to his older brother.

'I got it! I wanna show ya something, wait here.' Without another word of explanation Mikey rushed off leaving a nonplussed Donatello to sit on a ledge, feet just brushing the sewer water while he waited for Mikey to return.

Meanwhile, back in the lair, Michelangelo was rummaging through an old cardboard box full of toys and clothes (for when it was cold in the winter) that Master Splinter had collected for them over the years. Beside him a small pile of strange objects lay ready to be put to use. But he couldn't find the most important thing of all! Eventually, with an annoyed sigh, the little turtle gave up and ran back out into the sewers, arranging the various items as he went.

For the second time that day Donatello was seriously worried he might suffocate. Only this time it was different; this time it was from having to smother his giggles. Stood in front of him, with a huge grin on his orange masked face, was a very oddly dressed Michelangelo. The youngest turtle was wearing a pair of long blue socks that nearly went all the way up his little green legs, a rather tattered pair of bright red underpants, and perhaps most hilarious of all, a big hand-coloured paper Superman logo stuck to his plastron.

Forcing down his chuckles Donatello grinned at his younger brother who was now striking a pose, pretending to be one of his favourite superheroes.

'So is this what you wanted to show me?'

'Not quite bro! You haven't seen the best part yet. Uh… you might want to move to the left a little.' Donatello did as he was told, although he was mightily confused as to why. Seated comfortably Donnie looked back up at Mikey and waited patiently.

With a big breath Mikey ran as far as he could along the width of the small ledge before he took a big leap just at the edge. One arm was thrust forward in the classic Superman pose and a cheesy grin was fixed to his face as he… fell face first into the rancid sewer water.

Lifting his face out of the smelly water Mikey spit out a mouth full of… well that's not really important. Donatello had at last succumbed to his hearty laughter, which echoed and bounced around the sewer tunnel. He soon took pity on his little brother and his laughter died down as he helped Mikey back onto his feet.

'Don't worry Mikey, I'm sure the Justice Force will be calling any day now begging you to join them!' Ever the optimist Mikey replied.

'Well of course they will! I mean it would have worked if I could've found my cape!' Donatello just grinned at his brother as they started on their way home. While they walked along the ledge the brainy turtle couldn't help but agree.

'Of course it would've Mikey! Everyone knows all the power's in the cape!'


End file.
